Team Warfare (Pokemon Plus and Minus)
Team Warfare is an evil organization who plan to rid the world of ALL Pokemon! Led by the cruel and emotionless Allistar, they’ll stop at nothing even if it means siding with the enemy! They have a special man-made Pokemon named GPD-X, who turn Pokemon DNA into erasable data, and permanently deleting them! FIRST TIME (ROUTE 2): Team Warfare Grunt: * Purrloin Lv6 SECOND TIME (ROUTE 3): Team Warfare Grunt: * Rattata Lv10 * Purrloin Lv10 THIRD TIME (ASTORIAN CITY AFTER OBTAINING ROCK JEWEL AND DEFEATING KARONE): Team Warfare Grunt: * Zubat Lv14 * Geodude Lv14 Warfare Commander Zoom: * Gastly Lv15 * Bleakack Lv17 FOURTH TIME (ROUTE 5): Team Warfare Grunt: * Zubat Lv18 * Rattata Lv18 FIFTH TIME (NEWSTROBE INTERACTIVE MUSEUM AFTER DEFEATING KARONE): Team Warfare Grunt: * Geodude Lv23 * Purrloin Lv23 Team Warfare Grunt: * Zubat Lv22 * Poliwag Lv22 * Crabrawler Lv22 Team Warfare Grunt: * Raticate Lv24 Warfare Commander Zoom: * Haunter Lv25 * Bleakack Lv27 SIXTH TIME (WARFARE HIDEOUT AT ROUTE 10): Team Warfare Grunt: * Geodude Lv28 * Crabrawler Lv28 Team Warfare Grunt: * Liepard Lv29 Warfare Leader Allistar: * GPD-X Lv32 SEVENTH TIME (ROUTE 11): Team Warfare Grunt: * Golbat Lv31 * Liepard Lv31 Team Warfare Grunt: * Graveler Lv32 Team Warfare Leasher: * GPD-X Lv32 Team Warfare Leasher: * GPD-X Lv32 SIXTH TIME (JAVELIN TUNNEL): Team Warfare Grunt: * Liepard Lv37 * Golbat Lv37 * Raticate Lv37 * Crabominable Lv37 Team Warfare Grunt: * Poliwhirl Lv39 * Graveler Lv39 Warfare Commander Zoom: * Cyborg Tora Lv41 Warfare Commander Lust: * Cyborg Nymph Lv41 Warfare Commander Brute: * Cyborg Saru Lv41 Warfare Leader Allistar: * APD-X Lv43 EIGHTH TIME (HAUNTED MANSION): Team Warfare Grunts: (Double Battle) * Raticate Lv41 * Liepard Lv41 NINTH TIME (ROUTE 16): Team Warfare Grunt: * Poliwhirl Lv39 * Crabrawler Lv39 * Golbat Lv39 Team Warfare Grunt: * Golbat Lv40 * Golem Lv40 Team Warfare Leasher: * APD-X Lv41 Team Warfare Leasher: * APD-X Lv41 TENTH TIME (WARFARE HQ): Team Warfare Grunt: * Crobat Lv50 Team Warfare Grunt: * Liepard Lv50 Team Warfare Leasher: * APD-X Lv50 Team Warfare Grunt: * Golem Lv50 Team Warfare Grunt: * Raticate Lv50 Team Warfare Leasher: * APD-X Lv50 Team Warfare Grunt: * Crobat Lv50 Team Warfare Grunt: * Politoed Lv50 Team Warfare Leasher: * APD-X Lv50 Team Warfare Grunts: (Double Battle) * Crabominable Lv50 * Poliwrath Lv50 Team Warfare Leasher: * APD-X Lv50 Warfare Commander Zoom: * Cyborg Tora Lv51 Warfare Commander Lust: * Cyborg Nymph Lv51 Warfare Commander Brute: * Cyborg Saru Lv51 Warfare Leader Allistar: * XPD Infinite Lv53 ELEVENTH TIME: (WELLTURN CITY---TIME-ALTERED) Warfare Leader Allistar: * XPD Infinite Lv54 TRIVIA: * Some point at Javelin Tunnel, Lust Commanders Zoom, Lust, and Brute were fused with Pokemon DNA, so in battle, they ARE the Pokemon. Zoom, Lust, and Brute become Cyborg Tora, Cyborg Nymph, and Cyborg Saru respectively. Sometime after you defeat Allistar at the time-altered Wellturn City and catch Zhangari/Toujaraid, you can be able to catch Cyborg Tora, Cyborg Nymph, and Cyborg Saru who are then spliced from their human forms just as Team Warfare disbands. * Allistar has the same characteristics like Kurata Akihiro of Digimon: Data Squad ''and Harold Attinger from ''Transformers: Age of Extinction, who are willing to work with non-human species, despite their hatred for them, to get rid of those species. Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video games Category:Characters Category:Villains